Prior fastener driving devices have employed magazines capable of adjustment to accommodate fasteners of differing sizes. One such device employs a magazine including retainer blocks located within a hollow interior, the blocks are capable of removal from one lower location and replacement at a different upper location within the magazine. During the cover adjustment, threaded cover bolts are removed from their original holes and replaced in different bolt-receiving holes.
Another magazine adjustability arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,207 issued June 5, 1967.
The present invention is a magazine for a fastener tool which magazine has a fastener holding chamber including a floor on which the nested fasteners rest, housing below the floor and an L-shaped cover with the side piece of the cover adjustably attachable to the magazine housing. Interconnectors including nuts and bolts are used to secure the cover to the housing in a plurality of positions without detaching one from the other. Positioning of the cover on the housing is accomplished by alignment pins and complementary pin-receiving holes on the cover and housing.
It is a feature that the adjustment can be made without disassembling any part of the magazine arrangement.
It is also a feature that adjustment can be accomplished simply and swiftly with ordinary hand tools.